


Liberation

by Moonbeam (moonbeamsfanfic)



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M, First Time, Present Tense, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-14
Updated: 2009-12-14
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonbeamsfanfic/pseuds/Moonbeam
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Freedom from the dark is met in the arms of light.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Liberation

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written September 1997.

Liberation   
By Moonbeam

The winds raged just beyond the confines of the hotel room's walls, just as the fury within raged just beyond the confines of one lone man's struggling spirit. Behind his tightly clamped eyelids, the battle hit full swing. His tired and tattered mind fought against the black wisps of the horrific nightmare gripping him in his slumber, even while his body grappled with unseen forces to free itself. However, no matter how hard he strove against the demons, the pain would not leave him. Flashes of a young girl crying out his name in a desperate plea for help, a bright blinding light that paralyzed his muscles, waling sounds instilling terror in a small boy as he watched the only one who'd ever loved him be ripped from his life cut through his defenses.

He felt the heart-wrenching guilt swell up again, blaming himself for his failures. Feeling the will to resist the darkness of his own making slipping away. Hearing a voice from the emptiness imploring him to let go and follow it, and finding he no longer had the strength not to. But as he started to give into the darkness, he felt a warm presence envelop him, adding its strength to his. The darkness shrank back away from the growing source of light, freeing him from falling further into the abyss. He suddenly found his soul being drawn ever closer to that bright, warm point filling his very essence with peace, until he was close enough to wakefulness to hear another voice calling to him. This time though, he was more than willing to follow the gentle sound to it's owner.

Never quite reaching full alertness, and never needing to, he drifted into a deep, dreamless sleep. Confident that the evil of his mind could not reach him while he was protected in the arms of his savior, he finally slept.

*******

A bright gleam was shinning on his face, pushing past the barrier of his closed eyes to draw him from the serenity of slumber. A splash of momentary panic rippled through him as the last vestiges of his latest nightmare crept into his muddled mind. It had been a bad one, one of the worst ones yet, though still with the same old theme. He sighed. And was surprised to be met by an answering sigh. It was then that he became aware of the small warm body laying half on top of him, bright red hair pillowed on his chest.

He froze in a moment of uncertainty, until she shifted to mold herself more comfortably against him. Still weak from his nightmare — or so he told himself — he gave into temptation and wrapped his heavy arms around her, holding her more securely against his side. She murmured her contentment as she snuggled deeper into his skin. He, in turn, bent his head to lay a gentle kiss at the crown of fiery mane before burying his face into the silken strands and inhaling deeply.

Wrapped around his beautiful partner, Mulder once again drifted away into a soft, peaceful sleep filled with dreams of her.

*******

Scully stirred as she awoke to the sounds of someone's soft deep breathing. Still trying to remember how she ended up in a bed with a man spooned around her, she tilted her head up to look into his face, and found herself staring into two of the most beautiful hazel eyes. A slow smile settled across her face as recognition set in, causing an answer smile from the man beneath her.

"Morning, Scully. Sleep well?"

She rested her head back down and nodded against his chest.

"Good, because it's time to get up if we're ever going to catch our flight back to DC."

He chuckled as she suddenly flew from him, a look of shock on her face.

"Oh my God, Mulder! What time is it?"

His eyes brightened with laughter as he watched her scurrying around the room, trying to pack as much as she could in as little time as possible. When she passed by the bed on her way to the bathroom, he reached out and caught her by the waist.

"Relax, Scully. We still have an hour. And personally speaking, I need a shower." He plucked off his rumpled shirt as he headed towards the bathroom. At the door, he turned to her with a mischievous gleam in his expressive hazel eyes, and dropping his voice to a husky low, tossed her a suggestive comment inviting her to join him. He wasn't quite fast enough closing the door and was consequently hit in the back by the pillow she'd thrown at him with startling accuracy. He finished closing the door to the sound of her lilting laughter.

*******

While Mulder was in the shower preparing for a new day, Scully moved about the room gathering their few possessions. She packed her own small suitcase on the other bed even as she began to dig out today's clothing choice. They had had to share a room since the small town of their last case's one motel was already full due to the oncoming hunting season. Luckily, it had two twin beds, though they had only ended up using the one.

She smiled when she remembered the manager's words to Mulder from last night, "You can move the beds together so you and your lady friend will be more comfortable." The scraggly old man had then winked at Mulder and leered greedily at her. At the time she'd wanted to tell the SOB just exactly who and what he could screw because she was tired and cranky, but Mulder had just taken the key and turned towards the elevator, seemingly oblivious to the manager's words. It wasn't until they were in the elevator that she finally realized he was trying so hard not to laugh that the vein in his neck was throbbing.

"Did you see the way he was looking at you, Scully? I thought his eyes were gonna pop out of his skull!"

She'd relaxed and smiled, her mood lightening in the presence of her partner's irrepressible humor.

She turned from her thoughts at the sound of the bathroom door opening, and then lost all means of thought — much less speech — at the sight that was presented before her. There, outlined by the light from the bathroom, was a naked Fox Mulder wrapped in only a small towel. She felt her body temperature rise and her insides turn into liquid fire, feeling a long-hidden sense of desire resurface in light of the new enticement. Only by sheer force of will did she manage to reassert her control, falling back into the relative safety of her cool professionalism to escape the heat of an aroused woman.

"All yours, Scully. I even left you some hot water."

Rather than chance revealing herself by speaking, Scully had merely nodded, grabbed her change of clothes and went inside the tiny room. Once behind the closed door, she leaned up against it, trying to draw strength from the very wood itself. She was shaken by her reaction to him. She'd always known she was attracted to him, what woman wasn't? But the power he held over her frightened her more than anything. Control was her most valued asset, she depended on it to survive the daily rigors of being a woman in a man's world. It's what had earned her the nickname of "Ice Queen" at Quantico. This ability to remain calm and collected even in the face of danger served her well, she needed it. But here she was, reduced to a mere puddle by just the sight of her partner unclothed. She couldn't understand why she'd reacted so strongly? She had seen him naked before, sure he had always been sick or injured, but he had still been damn sexy. She had managed to maintain her professionalism then, so why had she melted just now?

Back in the main room, Mulder was smiling to himself as he packed. He had not missed the look in her eyes when she'd seen him come out of the bathroom. It was useful information, indeed.

*******

Somehow, despite all laws of rationality, they made their plane in time. Seated in the tiny seats of the plane obviously designed only for abnormally short people, Mulder shifted and stretched his long legs out into the aisle.

A young girl in the seat across from him smiled and did the same. He smiled back over at her, then turned his attention to his partner. Scully had not said more than two words to him since the bathroom incident, and though he had pretended he had not noticed anything unusual, her continued silence had him worried.  
He knew she'd looked a little scared when she had come out after her shower, but he figured it was more embarrassment and fear at what he would do. Up until that point he had not decided on a course of action for dealing with this new development, but seeing her he had decided discretion was the safest course of action.

Scully had originally appeared relieved when he acted as though nothing were out of the ordinary, but now she seemed withdrawn. He had been hoping that after the caring she'd shown by comforting and holding him after his nightmare, that maybe they could become closer, more intimate. His relationship to her was already the strongest and deepest he'd ever had. She knew him more intimately than anyone, and he her. He trusted her completely, an emotion that for him is stronger than love.

That's not to say that he doesn't love her too, of course he does. It just goes beyond sexual, it's everything. He's not whole without her. Hell, he still shudders when he thinks of the time she had been missing.

After watching her for a bit, studying the lines of her face, the blue of her eyes, the glitter of her hair, he had settled back into his seat to wait out the long flight. Resolving that he would talk to her about his feelings when they got back home.

After he had finally fallen asleep, Scully released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. His mere proximity intoxicating to her rattled senses. What the hell was wrong with her?

*******

"Thanks for the ride home, Mulder. I'll see you tomorrow."

With that, she turned and fled to the sanctuary of her apartment. Not even waiting long enough for Mulder to say goodbye.

He looked on startled, and slightly disappointed, before starting his car and heading back to his own dark, dank apartment. Maybe if he gave her some time he'd be able to tell her.

Hidden inside her apartment, Dana Scully berated herself for her foolish actions. He was really going to think something was up now after she had practically run from him. But, she was worried enough for the both of them. During the plane ride back to DC, Scully had tried to analyze her reactions and feelings for Mulder from a rational and objective point of view. What she had discovered had unnerved her more than she thought it would.

Yes, she was attracted to him. Yes, she loved him. She knew this, she accepted this. But what she had learned from her soul-searching was that she wanted to be with him. Only him. Forever. Looking back on her life, she realized she had not been attracted to another man in years, let alone had a date. Mulder was now the one and only man in her life, and she liked it that way. But, now she was worried because she didn't think he felt the same way. He hadn't noticed her reaction to him earlier that morning. In fact, he's never shown any interest in her as anything other than a surrogate sister. She knew she wasn't his type, the complete opposite more like it. And she wasn't willing to jeopardize her friendship or partnership with him by declaring her feelings and then finding out they are not shared.

Eventually she ended up curled up on her with a warm mug of tea and a soft blanket wrapped around her. Trying without success to get her mind off of Fox Mulder, and back onto the movie she was supposed to be watching.

*******

She snapped awake some time later at the sound of knocking on her door. The movie had long since ended without her seeing a minute of it and the TV now blared blue snow at her. Standing up, she put her cold untouched tea down, shut off the television, a went to the door. Up on tip toe, she peeked through the peephole to see none other than the man who had been haunting her dreams only moments before. Dreams which suddenly decided to assault her with their remembered passion. Blinking her eyes to clear her mind, she stepped back and faced the inevitable.

*******

Mulder had decided that he'd given her enough time to relax, or more precisely, he'd decided he'd spent enough time without her. Not sure what he planned, he had come here. If for no other reason than to see her, hear her voice. But upon entering her apartment, it had been he who had been taken by surprise.

Mulder had no more than taken a step inside and closed the door behind him, when he suddenly found himself pinned against it as his flame-haired partner kissed him passionately. He had hesitated only slightly before giving in and responding with all his own passion, letting all thought of worry vacate his mind.

The sensation of her body brushing across his, her mouth — hot and hungry — devouring his, it was all consuming. He focused every fibre of his being on her, feeling himself come alive at her touch. His hands came up from their prone position against the door to hold her face as he deepened the kiss. Sliding his tongue between her soft lips to taste her, feel her. Her hands had already been busy running over every inch of his body she could reach, now they were working diligently to get under his shirt and touch his bare skin, pulling so hard it nearly ripped.

Mulder broke the kiss to catch his breath and chuckled at her efforts. Calmly stepping back from her, he removed his own shirt, smiling down at her as she ran her hands down his chest, memorizing his physique by touch alone. He caught her hands before they could head any further south.

"Scully, are you sure?"

She froze, fear gripping her as hundreds of scenarios ran through her, each one more dreadful than the last. What if he wasn't attracted to me? What if he left me? What if...? But as she looked up into his eyes and saw only a deep love and truthful concern, her heart soared with relief and gratitude and she pulled his head down into a sweet, sensual kiss.

"I'm sure. I want you, Mulder. I want you so bad I couldn't think straight ever since seeing you this morning. So just shut up and make love to me."

His heart and conscience satisfied, he smiled at her before bending down and sweeping her up in his arms. Holding her close to his heart, he weeded his way to her bedroom. All the while fighting to maintain his control as she nipped and licked at every inch of skin she could reach, running her hands anywhere her mouth couldn't get to. It was maddening, excruciatingly sweet torture.

By the time he laid her down on the bed he was already harder than he'd ever been in his entire life. He marvelled at the affect this magnificent woman had on him, knowing it could never possibly be this magical with any other woman, and finding no wish to test that theory.

Together, working as one, they managed to dispense with the rest of the constricting clothing in record time, finding the fires of their mutual desire burning out of control with every second wasted. Together, naked skin against skin, they explored each other. Mulder ran his hands down the side of her face, stopping to run his thumb over her full luscious lower lip. Only to temporarily lose his train of thought as she sucked it in and swirled her tongue around just the tip. Teasing his finger with the sweet perfect heat of her mouth. Quickly retrieving his thumb before things got out of hand, he continued to trace his way across her jaw, down her smooth throat, and down into the valley between her breasts. Her breath caught in her throat and was released as a low growl as he drew small circles around her breasts. Gradually getting closer to point she wanted him to touch more than anything, and driving her crazy by not doing it. His mouth came down to meet hers in a searing kiss at the very moment that he closed his thumb and finger over one impossibly tight nipple and squeezed. The over-riding power of the combined sensations of his hand teasing and tongue imitating the ritual to come very soon had her already quivering with primal need.

In a split-second burst of strength, Scully pushed on Mulder's shoulders and managed to flip him so that she was on top of him. She straddle his thighs, feeling his throbbing need against her as she settled herself directly over top of him. They both cried out in contentment at the feeling her pressed against him, him against her, even as she began to torture them both by rubbing her moist center along the length of him.

She bent her head to run mouth along his lean, muscled chest, glorying in the sounds he made as she treated him to the same exquisite pain he showed her. Completely involved in her task, she didn't notice his hand slipping down between there bodies until she felt his thumb brush across her clitoris. Moaning in the back of her throat, she almost came right then when he slipped first one then two long elegant fingers inside her heated flesh. She opened herself to him, spreading her legs as far as they could go, craving the deeper contact. Scully lost track of what she had been doing to Mulder, finding it hard enough to concentrate on anything but his hand pumping into her. Raw animal passion taking over, she ground her hips into him viciously. In response, he removed his fingers, eliciting a grumble from her that was quickly silenced with his mouth clashed down on hers in a hot, fiery, bruising kiss. A kiss that broke off into a strangled cry of pleasure-pain as Mulder moved and embedded himself deep within her core.

The incredible feeling of his hardness sheathed by her soft velvet filled them both with a momentary wave of completeness, one which quickly transformed into ecstasy when they started moving together as one. As with everything else in their relationship, this union was accomplished in total synchrony. Leading them together to the point of completion, when all the secrets of the Universe are revealed in keening cries and earth-shattering pleasure.

Bodies, minds, and souls linked in a twining bond, the partners flew on the wings of their love and passion to the final destination of peace. To a place where they will forever be liberated from their demons. To a place where no evil can touch them, they soar amongst the stars, exalting in the balm of their love. Where only they, and each other exist.

Coming back down to Earth in the light of the rising morning sun, Mulder is struck by a certain realization.

"You know what, Scully? I don't think I'm ever gonna have a nightmare again. Not as long as I have you. I love you."

Her eyes filling with tears, she angled her head up to him, and answered him with a kiss.

~*~*~*~

The End.


End file.
